Handsome
by justapple1
Summary: "Do you still think that Captain Man's handsome?" When the question comes out of his mouth, he immediately wants to take it back. In which Dr. Minyak brings up that time Nurse Cohort called Captain Man handsome. Not because he's jealous or anything. He obviously isn't. Established relationship, Nurse Cohort/ Dr. Minyak.


Hello! This is another Nurse Cohort/ Dr. Minyak fic (because even when I try to work on something else, they keep reeling me back in). I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.

* * *

"Do you still think that Captain Man's handsome?"

The moment that the question comes out of his mouth -obviously without his permission- he wants to take it back.

Nurse Cohort who's sitting next to him on the couch, head laying on his shoulder, turns and gives him a look that's a mixture between amusement and surprise.

He doesn't know whether to groan or repeatedly hit his head with whatever he can find.

Why did he have to say that?

Why did his mouth do something that he didn't give it permission to do?

If this is what's going to happen every time he indulges in thoughts of defeating Captain Man and Kid Danger, he's really going to stop doing that. He doesn't even know why he suddenly remembered that time when she called Captain Man handsome. But he knows that he felt...some emotion (he knows it's jealousy, gah!) and that's probably why he blurted out the question.

Great.

Nurse Cohort is still looking at him, waiting for him to speak. He decides to just stay quiet, ignoring (or rather trying to ignore) the inquisitive look that she's currently sending him. He stares intently at the TV infront of them, giving the movie -that he's been basically ignoring up until now- all of his (imaginary) attention.

After a moment, Nurse Cohort finally decides to break the silence.

"What?"

That's apparently the best question that she could come up with.

He keeps looking steadfastly at the screen, still not saying a word. This is a too humiliating a topic to discuss with her.

She never takes it well when he ignores her though (what with that happening every time he's concocting a plan, which is every day). So she gives him a slap on the arm, making him startle and then glare at her.

"What was that for?" he asks her indignantly.

"For ignoring me," she answers matter-a-factly, "Now, what was it that you just said?"

He turns back to the TV, "I didn't say anything."

Another slap on the arm.

He growls and glares at her again, "Nurse, it would be in your best interest to stop doing that."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What're you going to do? Zap me with the heliometer?" she says dramatically, putting her hand against her forehead like a damsel in distress.

A devilish smile makes its way onto his face. He turns to look at said device that's lying on the desk not so far away from them. She follows his line of sight then turns back to give him with a disbelieving look.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, Nurse, " he says, dropping his voice to a dangerous timbre. He leans down until his lips are almost touching her ear, "You know me well enough to be aware of the fact that I _absolutely_ would."

Leaning back, he gives her a confident smirk.

She crosses her arms and for a long moment, they stare eachother down.

He's not going to back down, and he knows that she's not going to either.

But if it comes down to getting to the heliometer, he knows he will win. Because he's taller than her and probably faster (which he only is during tense, high adrenaline situations).

He sees her eyes move to the heliometer for a second and then back to him. Their muscles tense up in expectation. They keep staring eachother down, waiting to see which one of them will make the first move. He can almost see the wheels in her head turning.

Those devious, malicious wheels of hers.

Her eyes are glittering in that way that tells him that she's making calculations and coming up with a plan.

But that's fine.

He's an evil genius after all. Whatever she comes up with, he can double in its cunningness.

Except she smiles at him. And that's definitely something he was _not_ prepared for.

That smile immediately turns into a smirk.

A very evil smirk combined with that malevolent twinkle in her eyes that she knows that he loves seeing on her. More than he loves seeing her in those really nice dresses ( or without them but that's not important right now).

Suddenly she's climbing up into his lap and straddling him.

And he doesn't know whether he should be happy (certain parts of him are very, very happy), surprised or scared.

 _Because what the heck is she doing?_

His brain is absolutely scattered. Mostly because there's a beautiful, smart and very evil woman on his lap.

Weren't they in a standstill just a second ago, glaring at eachother?

Was she play-

She wriggles a bit, supposedly trying to settle herself comfortably onto his lap, and his mind short circuits. He's pretty sure she's doing it on purpose and it's making him feel very uncomfortable (the good kind of uncomfortable). Her eyes are still twinkling maliciously, her red tinted lips still pulled up in that (very sexy) smirk.

She then leans forward, a sure sign that she intends to kiss him.

On reflex he leans in too. His hands go up to loosely grab her hips. His eyes stay open because he loves seeing her eyes flutter shut before he closes his own.

He has no idea why he enjoys it that much. But he has no time to think about when her eyes finally flutter shut (very prettily). Her eyelashes form a beautiful dark crescent against her face and he can feel his body relaxing and easing into this. He closes his eyes when they're faces are mere inches apart, momentarily forgetting about their previous challenge.

And that's when she jumps away.

Or she tries to anyways.

Because the moment he had felt her body move away, his body had followed. His hands had held on quickly and tightly on her hips, intent on keeping her close to him (and his lap).

Except they've moved in such a way that it sets them off balance, subsequently making them fall down on the floor. They roll around until she ends up on top of him.

She hurriedly scrambles to get up, almost kneeing him in the groin, and crawls towards the desk.

He flips over on his stomach, grabs one of her legs and gives it a gentle but firm tug, which makes one of her arms give up from under her. She falls but manages to catch herself and props up on one elbow. He takes the chance to scramble to the desk as fast as he can.

 _"I'm too old for this."_ he thinks for a split second. But then she grabs his leg and he forgets all about it.

He stumbles then falls harshly down on his stomach. She crawls towards him and in an effort to hold him down, she kneels down on his back. Not caring about the uncomfortable groan he lets out, she scoots forward on his back an stretches out one arm towards the desk. She tries to get the heliometer that's only slightly out of reach. But just as her fingers are about to graze it, he flips over, making her fall off of his back. She sees him standing up to get to the device so she scurries over as fast as she can to tackle him down(she actually lets out a roar when she does that).

The next few minutes are a collection of struggles, grabbing of arms and legs, giggling, smirking and sniggering until they're finally both holding onto the heliometer.

Nurse Cohort is laughing so hard that it makes it difficult for her to get a strong grip on the device. Dr. Minyak just looks at her with a smirk, holding the other side of the heliometer.

"Okay, okay. It's a draw! A draw!" Nurse cohort tries to say between giggles and gasps of breath.

"Are you sure that you won't try to use dirty tricks to win again?" he asks, giving the device a tug to see if he can take it away from her.

Her grip tightens immediately, but still remains a bit lax.

"Yes, yes," she answers, " I promise."

"A Villain's promise doesn't exactly mean anything, you know?"

"Yes well, it's from me to you."

"Still doesn't mean much." is his immediate answer.

Her laughter finally dies down enough for her to be able to speak normally.

"Oh, come on," she says, looking up at him, "Okay, what about this? We set it down on the table, still holding onto it, and then we count to three and we both let go."

He looks at her and raises an eyebrow, obviously skeptical.

She gives him an innocent look and it sadly makes him assent.

"Okay, fine. But no funny business."

"Promise."

"Again with the promises."

Shooting him a smile, she starts moving her hand -and thus his- to the desk until the device is lying flat on the surface.

"Okay, on the count of three. I'll start." She tells him.

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They both keep holding on to it.

Nurse Cohort bursts into a laughing fit again and lets go of the device. She falls down onto the floor, holding her sides, "Why are villains so conniving? Even when they're in a relationship?"

He smiles down at her as he finally lets go of the heliometer too. He wasn't really going to use it on her.

At least not today.

Dropping down next to her, he pulls her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder again.

"We're just wonderfully malicious, I guess," He says, "Although that was about the most childish thing we've ever done."

"It really was," she says between big gasps of air.

He holds her until her laughter dies down again. On the TV screen he sees the credits rolling.

So much for movie night.

Not that he'd been watching really. He's always thinking about plans and gadgets, even when they're on a 'date'. It's something that doesn't (always) bother her. Although he does sometimes try to stop himself from doing it, just out of respect for her.

But it was an obsession. A really difficult to quit obsession.

A few minutes later, she's finally calmed down. Now there's a content smile on her face and she decides to brings up the topic that started all of this.

He should've known that she wouldn't forget.

"So, what was that all about?"

"You wanted to turn my body's oxygen into helium and I had to stop you."

She gives him a playful smack on the arm, "Not that, you dolt. Why did you bring the 'I think Captain Man is handsome' thing up?"

"No, reason. I remembered so ...I asked."

She hums in response.

They keep sitting next to eachother in silence until he just can't help himself anymore.

"So, _do you_ still find him handsome?"

She snickers, "Why? Are you jealous, Doctor?"

He snorts, "No. I am not _jealous_."

"Okay sure," she settles herself more comfortably against him, "Don't worry, he's a hero, so nothing could ever happen."

His whole body stiffens at that.

"Oh."

She hums again but stays quiet otherwise. He however can't keep himself from asking more questions now that he's already started.

"So, if you were a citizen or a hero, or he was a villain you would-"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Oh."

He tries not to show her how hurt and pissed off he is. Villains do not let their weak emotions show.

But he's sure he's failing.

He can only imagine what dark look is on his face right now that he's thinking of ways to embarrass Captain Man or something. Maybe he should shave his head? Would that make him less attractive?

No, it would probably take a lot more than that.

Stupid handsome Captain Man.

Nurse Cohort raises her head and sniggers again, "Are you plotting against Captain Man…Because you're jealous?" she adds as an afterthought. Because he's always plotting against Swellview's heroes. But this time, it definitely has nothing to do with taking over the town.

He crosses his arms infront of him, "No."

"You know I'm kidding right? I only wanted to see if you were actually jealous."

He shrugs.

She turns her whole body around to face his side, taking his face between one hand so she can make him look at her.

"Hey."

He looks her right in the eyes, jaw ticking slightly, but at least he's listening to her.

"He _is_ handsome, of course he is. I mean have you seen him, Doctor?" she gives him an impish smile before continuing, "But you're definitely better."

Taking him by the tie, she pulls him closer (he always wears them, every time, she's been trying to make him stop but he won't listen).

"Not only are you handsome," she says, giving him a peck on the lips, " You're also smart, cunning, very, very evil," she gives him a kiss each time. Then she pulls him even closer to whisper in his ear.

"And let's not forget about the fact that you're _really_ gifted when it comes to certain activities. Which you must know since I was _very_ vocal about that last night… and every other night for that matter."

She lets go of him, trying and failing to not laugh at the expression on his face.

No one could ever imagine that this particular villain could look this flustered.

But his eyes are in full blown lust mode and his breathing has picked up. She knows exactly what's coming up next.

He quickly gets onto his feet and then takes her hand to help her up. Then he starts dragging her up the stairs towards their makeshift bedroom. She giggles as she stumbles up the stairs, trying to keep up with the fast pace at which he's dragging her.

"What are you doing?" she asks, although she already knows the answer.

 _His_ answer though, isn't what she expected.

"I'm going to see just _how_ vocal I can make you be."

She feels her face warm up a bit. But her whole body feels like it's on fire.

Then she remembers something and blurts it out, momentarily ruining the mood.

"Uh, Doctor? Didn't _you_ call Captain Man handsome at one point? When you guys were on the train? I'm pretty sure The Toddler and Van Del mentioned something like that."

He stops dead in his tracks right outside their room and she almost runs into his back. He doesn't turn around so she's stuck staring at the back of his head. She smirks when she sees how red the tips of his ears have become.

"Hmm, interesting. Do you maybe want to talk about-"

He swiftly whips around and picks her up, easily throwing her over his shoulder, and carries her into their room. Before she can start hitting him on the back, he drops her down on the bed. She props herself up on her elbows, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But the look on his face immediately makes every word die on her lips.

Her body warms up all over again.

His eyes are almost black and he's smirking.

Darkly.

It's almost like the look that he gets when he's thinking about stripping Captain Man and Kid Danger of their powers.

And that makes her feel things.

Wonderful, incredible things.

He takes off his tie but instead of throwing it on the floor- like he usually does- he holds it taut between his hands and looks at her.

"I think that aside from seeing how vocal you can be, I should teach you a lesson today, Nurse."

His voice makes her shiver.

She looks at the tie in confusion for a second though, but the minute she realizes what he wants to do, her heart starts beating so loudly, that she thinks that someone's playing drums in their lair.

But she manages to give him a sultry, defiant look. And she sees how his whole…everything reacts to that. She scoots backwards on the bed, come-hitter look still in place and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, handsome?"

He doesn't need to be told twice.

She's unsurprisingly very vocal that night.

The word handsome is thrown out playfully (and truthfully) a lot of times too.

And it definitely has nothing to do with Captain Man this time.

 _The End._

* * *

...Yes, again with the tie...

Thank you for reading! A thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and/ or favorited my last story (Thank you!). I hope that you've enjoyed this and until next time!


End file.
